This invention relates to fluid pressurizers where a centrifugal force is used to increase the pressure of the fluid.
In previous fluid pressurizers of the centrifugal type, fluid is accelerated in the rotor, and then decelerated in the casing producing pressure. These methods are costly in power consumption due turbulence and friction losses, and for high pressures, the operation may become unstable, which is ordinarily corrected by adding stages, thus further increasing the cost of the unit.